Anger and mushiness
by MePo
Summary: TalaJulia. Random oneshot.


A/N: Very random and very much out of my comfort zone. But I had to post it. There's not enough TalaJulia in the world, people!

* * *

Julia extended her hand awkwardly towards the door, her arms full of shopping bags. It had been her turn that month to shop for the groceries of the mansion. It wasn't an easy task; over 20 teenagers living in the same house were difficult to shop for. Everybody wanted different kinds of cereal, a particular kind of meat, and different tastes in just about everything they needed. Yes, it was most certainly not easy shopping for them. It had also been embarrassing to find out that she hadn't enough money… luckily, an old lady whom she was acquainted with had lent her the extra cash. She was going to return it as soon as possible.

Nonetheless, she had accomplished the daunting task and now she would be able to relax on the couch, flip through the TV channels and tell Tala about her morning. She smiled fondly at the thought of her boyfriend— she still wasn't used to calling him that—; she knew he hated it when she whined but he wouldn't say anything. It was a way of venting out her frustration and it was relieving, even if it was like talking to a brick wall.

They had got together about a month ago. It had been pretty sudden; even they hadn't seen it coming. Today was her birthday; she wondered if he remembered? She dismissed the thought with a laugh as she gripped the silver doorknob. Of course he would! How could he not? Before she could turn the knob, her phone buzzed against her leg. Withdrawing her hand, she delved into her pocket and drew it out. It was a message from a school friend, Jess, saying happy birthday. Grinning, she began to write a message in reply, when Tala's voice floated clearly through the closed door.

"I think she's home," he was saying. "Terrible timing, as usual. Talk to you later, Cathy. In fact, come over later. She won't be home."

Suddenly, dread flooded through Julia. He'd been talking to Cathy, had he? Cathy, or Catherine Brown, as her real name was, was a pretty girl whom Tala had known for a short while at the abbey. About a week ago, the two had met again and they were pretty chummy, but Julia had not minded in the least. She quite liked Cathy, in fact. But, for some reason, Tala hung up whenever he was talking to her as soon as she, Julia, entered the room. The fact that Cathy was very pretty, with golden hair cascading down her shoulders and humorous, sparkling blue eyes, didn't help either. The only unusual thing about Julia's look was the tuft of orange hair framing her face.

At that moment, Tala opened the door and stepped out, nearly bumping into her. His icy blue eyes registered faint annoyance as he looked at her. "I thought you wouldn't be back for an hour yet," he remarked, a hint of displeasure in his tone. All the fear and dread swirling about in Julia's mind disappeared, only to be replaced by anger.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, every word laced with heavy sarcasm. "I should've realized you were talking to _Cathy_." She expected him to look surprised, annoyed, even sorry when he saw that she knew exactly what he was up to, but he suddenly grinned, which was very uncharacteristic.

"Yes, you should have," he replied, looking amused and faintly mocking. His grin widened when Julia petulantly flung down the shopping bags.

"I'll just leave so you can talk to her, then," she shot back, turning on her heel. Tala caught her hand and turned her back around.

"Nah," he said, dismissing her offer with a careless wave of his hand. "I've already talked to her now." He looked on in amusement as she growled in anger and, snatching her hand away, walked off.

"No, no," she said over her shoulder as she turned around a corner. "_Please _continue." She glanced at him once before she was out of sight; her frustration only increased when she saw that he had entered the house and shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was well on in the evening when Julia finally left Jess's house. Her friend had been surprisingly unsympathetic, telling her not to be silly, and of course Tala wasn't cheating on her. But Julia wasn't convinced and, if anything, Jess's scolding had worsened her mood. As she walked homeward, eyes cast down, the sky overhead rumbled ominously. She hoped it would rain cats and dogs, that the raindrops would pelt down from the sky in torrents, washing the world clean. She hated everyone and everything at the moment. The irony of life struck her; this had to happen on her birthday, of course. She let out a bitter chuckle, followed by a slightly humorous one at the thought that anybody who saw her would surely think she was mad.

Walking on, she proceeded to think about the root of the trouble, her so-called boyfriend. She practically gnashed her teeth, thinking of his annoying smirk and his habit of baiting her mercilessly whenever he could. She hated it! She hated him, in fact… suddenly, she walked into somebody. Stepping back hurriedly, she looked up to offer an apology, only to see the object of her loathing looking down at her, the blasted smirk in place. The apology died on her lips.

"You!" she scowled, only to redden at how very melodramatic she was sounding. The last thing she wanted to do was to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

"Me," he replied, still smirking. Vaguely he registered that she looked hilariously childish, a half-pout formed on her lips and a heavy scowl on her usually mild face. The scowl became even more pronounced as she opened her mouth to argue back.

"You know, you are the most arrogant, conceited, egotis— Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she was cut off in mid-sentence by him (literally) sweeping her off her feet. She was now in his arms bridal-style. He turned and started off in the direction of the mansion. She half-heartedly kicked her feet about in the air before giving up. He was in an odd mood and odd moods seemed to enhance his strength. Now her legs were limply dangling in the air, and she was holding her head rigidly straight, away fro his shoulders. Her arms were folded. Whatever else his faults might be, she knew he wouldn't drop her.

Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that she had been saying something. Before she could stop herself, she voiced her thoughts: "Where was I?" Tala grinned and looked down at her, seeing her blush again.

"Well, let me see…" he said helpfully. "You were saying I am the most arrogant, conceited…" he trailed off, as though inviting her to continue. Continue she did, and he was surprised at the store of insults she had inside her. She was full of surprises.

"…And I hate you," she finished, subsiding into a frigid silence. They remained silent for a few seconds before Tala retorted.

"No you don't," he said flatly, contradicting her.

"How do you know?" she asked childishly, wishing she hadn't said it the moment it left her mouth.

"Telepathic abilities," he replied blandly, staring straight ahead.

"More like tele_pathetic_," she snickered, and then lightly smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Stupid lame joke! Stupid annoying boyfriend who induced lame jokes!

"Touché," he replied mockingly, his grip on her tightening momentarily before returning to normal. She punched him on the chest with all the strength she could muster but it had no effect. In fact, her fist felt slightly sore. She looked him incredulously.

"Can you not at least show a decent reaction to a punch?" she huffed.

"Nope," he replied with yet another infuriating smirk.

They both fell silent again, sneaking occasional glances at each other now and then. Finally Julia broke the silence, "I suppose Cathy will be waiting at home for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Probably," he agreed, his voice full of suppressed laughter.

Her anger, which had gradually been ebbing away, suddenly returned with a rush, and unwanted tears filled her eyes. But, holding them back, she glared at him. "I hate you," she repeated with much more conviction than before. This time he not only laughed but also kissed her roughly. She jerked her head away and icily informed him that he should "keep his eyes on the road, or else he might walk into a wall." She also added that she did not like "being at such close proximity to him."

"Better get used to it, then," he grinned. She held her hands up in a gesture of defeat and rested her head against his shoulder, her energy completely drained.

"You realize I'm never talking to you again?" she asked, as if anxious to assure him on that point.

His grin never faltered. "I think you'll change your mind," he replied as the gates swung open in front of him. "Happy birthday."

She looked at him in disbelief but whatever retort she made was instantly overpowered by the loud yell of "SURPRISE!" She would surely have fallen if Tala's arms had not been protectively wrapped around her. As it is, her arms flailed wildly for a few seconds before securely locking them around his neck. She saw his eyes dancing with amusement… yes, positively dancing, a thing she hadn't believed they were capable of!... as he lowered her legs to the ground.

Cathy suddenly appeared, looking as magnificent as ever in a black blouse and a long elegant skirt. Guilt suddenly filled Julia as she wondered how she could ever have suspected anything bad from the girl. There was a huge cake in her hands bearing the words, "Happy birthday, Julia," in black icing.

The next moment, cake was being smeared in her face by several different people, happily ignoring her outrage. When she finally managed to fight them off, Tala guided her to a sofa, where she sat down beside him so she could clean herself up a little.

"Hey, listen," she trailed off, thinking of how to put her apology. "I'm sorry about what I assumed. It's just that I'm not used to you at all and Cathy's so pretty and—"

"You were feeling insecure?" asked Tala, cutting her off, incredulity lacing his tone. She looked at him blankly before confirming this fact. "Look, I suppose Cathy is pretty in a conventional sort of way, but who do you know who had brown-and-orange hair and delightful green eyes?" She was the one looking incredulous now, not being used to such eloquence from him. Especially not about this particular topic. He leaned back into the couch, saying nothing for some time. Finally, he spoke up. "Promise you won't suspect me of _anything _ever again?"

Julia obediently promised.

"Good, now can you go mingle or something?" he said, sounding exasperated. "This is getting all too mushy for my taste," She laughed and got up, ruffling his hair before walking off to join the crowd.

* * *

A/N: No flames. I do not like flames. However, you can tell me in civilised language if you din't like something, and if so, why you didn't like it. Except the pairing. The pairing cannot be insulted! shifty eyesPlease review.


End file.
